


Are you there? Its me.

by geektopia



Series: Princess Bloom Winchester, hunter extraordinaire [2]
Category: Supernatural, Winx Club
Genre: Cell Phones, F/M, Life Choices, No Beta, Phone Calls & Telephones, emotion, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geektopia/pseuds/geektopia
Summary: All of these are things I wrote for the main part of the story but whenever i go to post i pulled them out cause i didn't like what it did to the flow of the chapter. So I'm posting them in there own story.
Series: Princess Bloom Winchester, hunter extraordinaire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931110
Kudos: 14





	1. Sam answer your phone.

**Author's Note:**

> these are going to a series of short phone calls between Bloom and people back on earth

Bloom knew what her decision was almost as soon as she had seen Alfea. Laying in bed that night she was unsure of how to approach the topic with her brothers…… brother. Sam had left her a note to stay with Bobby, and she had planned too …. to an extent. But now she knew that she really didn’t have any other choice. Pulling out her phone she called Sam. Leaning against the wall she looked out at the junkyard hoping that he would answer his phone.

‘Hey this is Sam Winchester's voicemail, leave a message after the beep.’

Sighing to herself she waited for the beep, before talking, “Sam it’s me. Your sister. The one you left on the side of the road after burying Dean. You know that one.” Taking a deep breath, she hoped she had the guts to keep talking, “Things have changed. I ... I have to leave. I should be fine but it might be awhile before I see you again. But then again I’m not the one who left.”

Bloom stopped feeling tears start to come to her eyes threatening to spill out, she continued on, “I’m scared. I don’t know what I’m doing. If Dad were here he would be pissed at what I’m about to do. Hell, if dad were still alive he might kill me for what I’m going to do, but I think this is the best. Not just for me but for everyone. I just wish Dean was here right now, he would be against it, but I guess I just miss him, just like I miss you Sam. Goodbye Sam.” Hanging up the phone she turned and laid down on the bed. Tomorrow she would tell Stella and Bobby that she would be going to Alfea but tonight she was too busy reflecting on the day’s events.


	2. Chapter 2

She had an inner realm phone in the dorm rooms. She could call anyone and wouldn’t have to worry about paying for a long-distance call. She could very well call Bobby and tell him about the events that had unfolded since they had talked last, but she didn’t wanna talk about it. There was so much going through her head that she didn’t really know what to say. Bobby would ask her questions, questions that she wasn’t sure how to answer. Picking up the phone she walked out of her room, being careful not to wake Flora up. It was late when they had gotten back to their dorm, nearly midnight. Classes were still scheduled to start at their normal time, she knew that she should sleep but she couldn’t.

Standing on the balcony she rested her chin on top of the phone and looked around the courtyard. So much had changed for her in such a short amount of time for her. Less then a week had passed since she meet Stella, and in that time she had discovered her powers and tonight had grown her wings, looking down at the phone she dialed a number she knew by heart, and while she knew that the person would never answer or even hear her message all Bloom wanted was to feel like she was talking to her oldest brother again.

“You’ve reached Dean's other, other phone so you must know what to do.” a moment later she heard the beep.

“Hey Dean, I know it's weird calling you like this, considering you’re you know dead. But … I miss you. So much has changed since you died and it hasn’t even been that long. I met this girl, her name is Stella, I saved her life actually. You would be both proud and annoyed at what I did that day. But because of her I learned that I'm not human, I'm a fairy. I went with her to this school called Alfea. And tonight I fought these three witches by myself and grew wings. Things here are so different from back home. I’m beginning to love this place but I still find myself missing driving cross country with you and Sam.” she paused for a moment, tears committed to her eyes, that she stubbornly wouldn’t let fall, “I don’t know what I’m doing the first time i used my powers was an accident, tonight I nearly got myself hurt, again. It was only by pure luck that I grew my wings and was able to protect myself, knives and fists don't do much against the witches and monsters here. Well at least not knives the size we are used to fighting with. I keep finding myself wondering what would happen if you or Dad were alive when I found out about my powers. But I guess I’ll never know, just know Dean if there's some way you can hear this, I’m gonna make you proud. I’m gonna get stronger and use my powers to hunt monsters just like I was always meant to do.” Bloom pulled the phone away and prepared to hang up when she remembered something that Dean always hated, “I love you, ya jerk.” hanging up the phone she went inside and put it back on the cradle, before laying down and going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so here is chapter 2 of this. After this the chapters are going to get a bit longer cause I had her talking to other people instead of just leaving a voice mail message (that they will never hear) for Sam and Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day classes had gone even better than Bloom could have hopped was possible after her first day of classes. After her last class of the day, Bloom took her phone and walked out onto the balcony. While she wasn't actually trying to hide her secret from the others she felt that it was best for them to get the whole story and not just over here a part of her conversation. The balcony of her and Flora's room seemed like the best place to get some privacy. Flora also took calls to her mom out there, it seemed like each of the girls wanted privacy when calling home, though Bloom had a feeling that none of them did it to hide a secret like she was.

Leaning back against the balcony she listened to the ringing over the line and smiled at the sound of Bobby's gruff, “Hello.”

“Hey Bobby, how’ve you been.”

“Alright kid, what about you? How are classes going?”

A grin spread across her face and she bounced on her toes, “Well the first day of class was an absolute nightmare, I couldn’t seem to be able to do anything, except impress my hand to hand combat teacher, the next day they canceled classes for this formal back to school dance.”

“Oh i’m sure that went well for ya. Do you even own anything that would have worked for something like that?”

“I do now. I went into town and got a dress. But once I was back at school I stumbled onto these three witches planning to release these things called snake rats. But me and the other girls I'm rooming with stopped them.”

“Good job, I feel like there's a but, coming.”

“But when I got back to the room to get dressed I noticed them trying to steal Stella's ring.”

“Wait didn’t you say that the troll thing you saved her from was trying to steal that. Are you thinking that those two are connected?”

“I am. But that's mainly because right after I got off the phone with you last time I followed that same yellow troll into an alley with those three witches, where they tried to kill me.”

“How’ch get away?”

“Dumb luck, my roommates started to wonder where i was and found me frozen in a block of ice. As Stella was thawing me out she let the truth slip out, I told the headmistress of the school the truth and she let me stay.”

Bloom smiled to herself as she heard Bobby under his breath, “What is with you Winchesters and constantly testing your dumb luck? So after that you fought them again didn’t you?”

“I did. And I got my ass handed to me, but I did grow my wings, I really am a fairy.”

“Well that good to hear. And how are you doing now?”

“Good. classes were easier today. I’m not gonna be perfect now, but I am actually able to use my powers when I need to, not just on accident.”

“Good. I don't want you showing up back on my doorstep telling me that you accidently blew up your school.”

She had to roll her eyes at that, “Don't worry Bobby if anyone was going to accidentally blow up the school it would be Stella, she's already got a track record for that.” Bloom jumped when she heard the glass on the door be knocked on. Turning her attention to that she saw the girls standing there waving at her to hurry up. She mouthed one minute, before turning her attention back to Bobby who was cursing a blue streak, “Anyway i’ve got to go, dinner to eat and petty crimes to commit.” she said hanging up the phone before he could say anything else.

Walking into the room, her and the rest of the group started in the cafeteria. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so here is chapter 3 it is a bit longer.
> 
> while I'm here i know that some of the people who are reading the main story have come to read this and I just what to say thank you, that being said i am currently halfway threw the next chapter and have hit a major bout of writers block along with having the day that i had for myself where i did most of my writing be taken away. hopefully i will have 7 done by the new year, and i have jumped ahead to 8 because the words where just flowing easier for me over there. i kept stopping on 7 cause I just couldn't stop myself from re writting 6 over and over again. 
> 
> thank you all for reading this and i wish you all a Merry what ever you celebrate and a happy and safe new year. i do have a few more of these written and i will be posting them as the weeks progress.


	4. Chapter 4

Flopping down on the bed Bloom groaned. Her muscles were sore and she was tired. Professor Diana and her had sparred for almost an hour, trying to prepare her for the sparring event that was happening in a couple of days. She really did appreciate the help, but after her Adventure in the swamp the day before with the other Winx and the guys she was already feeling every muscle and this did not help matters. Bloom was perfectly happy with the thought of not moving for the rest of the day when her phone started ringing, reaching over to pick it up and looking to see that Bobby was calling her. Bobby usually wasn't the one to call, and considering that they had talked not even two days prior this may Bloom sit up and quickly answer the phone.

"What happened Bobby?!" She said quickly into the phone. The only real reason she could think of for why he would be calling her is that he found Sam and it wasn't good. 

"Calm down you idjit. Ain't nothing wrong."

"Oh." She said feeling the tension leave her shoulders, "Then what's up?"

"I'm going to be off helping another Hunter with a case. A large vampire nests up in the Appalachian Mountains. So I might be out of touch for a few days if something happens."

"Oh ok. When are you heading out?" She asked sitting up. 

"A few hours. What have you been up to??

"Oh you know the usual. Class, picking fights with trolls in a swamp, preparing to spar against some of the boys from the Hero School.”

“Whacha mean?”

“So Alfea has a hand to hand self defence class, and thanks to certain things growing up…”

“Like your Dad training you and your Brothers to be soldiers.”

“Right. So the teacher noticed that i was more advanced than what they typically teach first years, so she tested me and i’m more advanced than what they usually teach in a whole of Alfea even the more advance classes, so on friday they are going to have me fight the best people in each class at Red Fountain to see where i’m at and i’d be taking that class there depending on how i do.”

“And what happens if you're just too advanced?”

“That's not going to happen, but i’d imagine that they would just fill that slot on my schedule with something else.”

“You’ll do great.”

“Thanks Bobby.”

“Oh before I forget do you have Ellen's number?”

“I do.”

“Good call her. She knows Dean is dead, and she's worried about you. And she won’t accept me just telling her that you are doing alright.”

Bloom felt herself roll her eyes at that, she was fine, kind of. Sure she was really sad and very confused, and her emotions some days just did not make sense but she was alive, and doing what Dean told her he wanted from her. For her not to stop living her life. She had just kind of shut down when Dad had died and she did something along the same lines when Sam was killed. “I will call her in a couple of days.”

“That's all I ask. I have to go. I'll call you whenever I finish up with this hunt.”

“Alright. Bye Bobby.”

“Bye Bloom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is a few days late due to a attack of the lazy (Also i finally watch the series finale of supernatural. sooooo i'm not doing great TBH) i haven't been able to really write anything since then but hopefully i will have a new chapter for the main story soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Saturday had come and after the events that had transpired over the past two days the Winx had decided to spend most of the day in the library trying to figure out why the Trix had been so dead set on stealing Stella’s ring. After Dinner before they went to bed Bloom stretched out on the couch in the common area of the dorm and dialed Elllen’s number. 

The phone rang a couple of times and Bloom thought it was going to go to voicemail until at the last moment the line clicked, threw, “Who is this?”

“Well nice to talk to you too Ellen.” she said smirking into the phone

“Bloom? Good to hear from you. Where are you? I asked Bobby but that son of a bitch refused to tell me anything.”

“It's good to talk to you too. It's complicated.”

“Well I've got some time what's going on with you?”

Bloom took a deep breath before spilling out everything that had happened over the past couple of weeks, “A few days after Dean died I saved the life of a fairy in the woods discovering that I also was a fairy. So me and her went off together to a school in another dimension that teaches fairies. Since I've been here I've grown wings and have been fighting ogres, trolls and witches, that keep coming after me and my new friends.”

The line was silent for a few moments, the panic started to rise in Bloom, at what Ellen's reaction would be. Almost a full minute had passed before Ellen finally said anything, “I’m sorry what?!”

“Yeah that's fair.”

The sound of a liquid pouring and someone swallowing came over the phone before Ellen cleared her throat, “I’m gonna need so much more information honey.”

“I don’t really have that much information. I had no real control the first time I used my powers. It was an accident. Once I talked to the person I saved and I had to fight for our lives again and used those powers again, it seemingly made my choice pretty sound. Since i’ve came here i’e become friends with my roommates and have started to learn about these powers that i have no real reason to have.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve never met a fairy in all my years of hunting, never heard of another hunter dealing with fairies. Have you?”

“No. never heard much about them outside of cartoons and childrens books.”

“Yeah that would be because there haven't been fairies on earth in centuries. No one will tell me why, but from what I've gathered they've been thought to be extinct for longer than you would think. From what I've been told the last time that they knew for a fact that there were fairies on earth was over a hundred years ago.”

“So then how do you have powers?”

“You’re guess is as good as mine. Best i can think of is it has something to do with my Mom, but since every hunter I know doesn't know much about her I'm kind of at loss.”

“Would you like me to put out feelers to see if i can tell you anything about her?”

“Would you? Cause i would really appreciate that.”

“Sure thing. Now I gotta go, me and Jo have a nest of vampires to take out.”

“Alright Ellen, be careful. Tell Jo I said hi.”

“I will. And you better keep in touch, els’ i’m gonna hunt you down.”

“Of course.”

“Also Bobby told me what happened to Dean.. I'm sorry to hear he died.”

Bloom stopped, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill down her face, “Thanks Ellen. I actually have to go myself. I’ll call you later.” hanging up the phone as quickly as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are. I just wanna wish everyone a happy holiday, a merry chrismas, a happy new year. and a less shitty 2021

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment down at the bottom. Happy Thanksgiving to all and to all a good 2020.


End file.
